How Do I Look?
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Chris Jericho has an emotional moment in the bridal shop. Chris Jericho/OC. Family, not romantic.


**Nick, here's your Ayden/Y2J oneshot. Please forgive the tardiness. It's been absolutely insane with the graduation and the tropical storm that came through. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it.**

**How Do I Look?**

Chris looked around at the bridal shop. It was a large open space with floor to ceiling windows and artful décor. There were rows and rows of bridal gowns along the walls. Women floated from rack to rack, picking out various dresses and accessories. He was seated between his cousins Zoey, Charlotte, and Hannah and his aunt Lily on the semicircular leather couch. He had to admit that he was mildly uncomfortable, but his beloved baby cousin Ruby had asked him to come to her gown fitting so here he was.

"Well, how do I look?" Ruby asked as she stepped into the fitting area, standing on the pedestal.

"_Chrissy, do I look okay?" Five-year-old Ruby asked as she self-consciously tugged on the end of one of her pigtails. It was her first day of school and she was more than a little nervous._

_Chris, about to start his second year of secondary school, had swung by his aunt's house specifically to walk Ruby to school. They had always been close despite their ten year age gap. He treated her like a baby sister and was always there to watch out for her and protect her. He extended the same treatment to her sisters as well but there was something special about Ruby._

_Chris knelt down and adjusted her skirt before patting her on the head. "You look fine. Are you ready to go?"_

_Ruby nodded hesitantly and grabbed her pink lunchbox off the counter. He put his hand out. She took it and followed him out the door._

Chris stared up at Ruby in awe. He remembered when Aunt Lily had just brought her home from the hospital. She'd had tiny puffs of blond hair and huge blue eyes. She'd grown into her eyes over the years and her hair was long and wavy.

The dress she'd chosen was a long mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline. Lace and beading adorned the midsection of the dress. Her sisters and mother immediately started offering their opinions and compliments.

"It looks positively lovely!" Zoey said, taking a few pictures with her phone.

"I love the mermaid style. Very sexy." Charlotte observed with a smirk.

"This looks gorgeous on you!" Hannah exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"You look like a princess, Ruby." Aunt Lily seemed on the verge of tears.

Ruby smiled at them then turned to Chris. His opinion meant a lot to her. "What do you think?"

"_Yeah, I'm about to start getting ready now. Did you get those pictures of the dress I sent you?" Ruby said into phone as her sister curled her hair. She was getting ready for the prom. Chris was out on tour with the WWF so she had mailed a couple of pictures of her prom dress._

_It was a little harder to keep in touch with Chris now that he was always traveling with WWF but they usually managed to talk at least once a week. Besides, she reasoned, soon enough she would be joining him on the road. It was her dream to become a WWF Diva after all._

"_You're going to have to put down the phone, Ruby." Hannah said, clicking her teeth in a chastising manner._

_Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. "I gotta go, Chris. I'll be sure to get you a prom picture."_

Chris got up from his seat and went over to Ruby. Her long wavy hair was pulled back from her face in a messy bun. He didn't say a word. Unnerved by his silence, she began to tug at the ends of her hair. That habit had never died.

"Well Chris, do you like it?" Charlotte asked.

"You know it's all about what you think." Hannah added.

"So what do you think?" Zoey quipped.

He waited until the assistant had come back with a veil to place on Ruby's head. "I think…"

"_Ready for tonight, kiddo?" Chris asked as he finished tying back his braid. He looked over at Ruby, decked out in ring gear. Her attire was basically a female version of his as the creative staff had really wanted to play up their familial ties. In fact, he would be "interrupting" her match later on that night._

"_Of course I'm ready. I've been waiting for this day my entire life." Ruby replied, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked as good as Y2J himself. She swirled a few strands of her hair around her finger. "And my topknot looks much better if I do say so myself."_

_Chris rolled his yes. "Whatever, ya brat."_

"I think you look absolutely beautiful."

**Please review :)**


End file.
